Insomnia and Thunderstorms
by phoenix9648
Summary: Derek wakes during a thunderstorm to find Casey crying in her room. On instinct he goes to comfort her and soon a different type of electricity breaks out. One-shot. Dasey.


Hey guys, just thought Id post an old one shot I wrote back when I was working on NBR. It was my early days of writing fanfic so its not as good, and pretty OOC, especially near the awkward end. Anyways the thunderstorm idea got in my head one night and turned into my first one shot so here it is!

Please review as I love hearing from you guys :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Derek jolted awake at the sound of two freight trucks meeting in a high-speed head-on collision. Hearing the pouring rain, he realized it was only thunder, made louder by his window being wide open from the stuffy night before. Disentangling himself from the comfort and warmth of his misshapen bed, made a mess by his inability to sleep restfully, he pulled his window shut to quiet the noise.

As he flipped the latch, he expected the crying wind and shuffling leaves sounds to go away too. Although the crying quieted he still heard the rustling. Listening more carefully, he recognized instantly that it must be Casey crying.

This struck him as odd. It was just after two in the morning and she was awake and crying? What could be bothering her? She hadn't had a boyfriend for about a month so it couldn't be a break-up or something. He felt the burning need to investigate.

He hovered outside her door. She never whimpered like that when she cried. She must be extremely upset, he thought worriedly. It took him a minute to realize he raced to her door without thinking. She didn't even like him. Why would she open up her problems to him? But he wanted to know what was wrong so he turned the knob.

Cautiously he entered her room, seeing her shaking figure with her back to him wrapped up in the blankets of her bed. He called her name softly and she immediately felt embarrassed. No one was supposed to know how terrified these storms made her. She went to tell him she was fine but her voice broke while she said it and Derek instantly made his way to her bed, sitting beside her and draping an arm over her middle. She turned to him, tears fresh in her eyes, and her face flushed.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked in concern, touching her face briefly with the back of his hand. He couldn't understand that it was embarrassment and fear that were causing her magnitude of warmth and tears.

She nodded and sat up, turning her face from his as she wiped her tears away with her arm. "I'm fine…I just hate these storms."

Derek brushed her hair from her face. She looked at him innocently, tears brimming her eyes threatening to spill over again. "Case, if you're scared, it's okay. You're safe in here."

Typically, Casey started freaking out. "No I'm not! Everyone says the chances are one in a hundred or a billion or a big number but what if this was that 'one' time?! Lightning could go through that window and kill me or strike a tree that collapses on the house or I get electrocuted so bad my heart stops and I die here in my bed and no one notices and I rot away with bugs eating away my flesh…" she rambled absolutely insanely.

The lateness of the night didn't help her any. Casey was breathing heavily, out of breath from her crazy babble. She looked up at him, confused to why he was listening and not bothered by her tears. He seemed almost pained seeing her so upset.

Derek was not the type to listen to a girl cry her eyes out. In fact, he ran from tears like they were a contagious disease. She was curious to know why he was being so sweet all of a sudden when he wrapped an arm around her, sitting back with her on her bed. She leaned into him automatically, resting a hand on his chest. She blushed a little as she realized how muscular it was. She never got this close to him but it felt nice... like they fit.

"I should have said that better. You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you." he said sleepily, snuggling down further into her bed. He mulled over what he said. It was not like him to be so…mushy. Casey didn't seem to mind at all. He felt a blush sneaking up his neck at her smile from his comment.

"I'm kind of cold, do you mind…?" she asked hesitantly, tugging apprehensively at her blankets. He helped her out without thinking, encasing them in warmth. If he was to be honest, the feel of her body next to his was heating him perfectly fine.

Derek stroked his fingers through her hair as he held her. Her tears had ceased by now but there was still a slight trembling coming from her body. He decided the best way was to comfort was to distract her.

"By the way, I think I would notice if you died. Who else would I tease until they wanted me dead?" he teased. He felt her shake, this time from giggling.

"Oh please, I'm sure you'd find another person to torture. A better one in fact." she added.

Derek rolled his eyes. She had no idea. "But no one could compare to you. No one else would get that look on their face, or even get that angry, and say my name with the amount of rage you do. 'Der-ek!'" he imitated in a high-pitched voice.

"Der-ek!" she squealed irritably at his overly-girly imitation.

"That right there is exactly what I'm talking about." he said with an affectionate chuckle.

She looked up at him, pulling away from his arms slightly to look in his eyes. She was no longer shaking so his distraction seemed to work.

"So you really don't hate me at the end of the day?" Casey asked him softly.

It took him an extra second to answer, he was mesmerized by the softness in her eyes. She had never looked at him that way, let alone spoke like that.

He smirked a little, reminding her of his usual cocky charm. "Case, I don't hate you _during_ the day either. We've just grown accustomed to pushing each others buttons." he told her as nonchalantly as he could muster, looking away from her eyes as he pretended to be distracted by adjusting the blankets.

"I always worried you did." was all she said.

Derek was surprised. Sure he knew exactly how to make her enraged and used it to his advantage on a daily basis but he never did it to be inhumanely evil. He just got a thrill from her reaction.

"Casey…I love messing with you but I'd never do anything to purposely hurt you." he whispered tenderly.

Tears slipped from her eyes once again but it was a different type of fear causing them. The fear of what power his words were having over her…the fear that she was falling in love with him, her step-brother. It was freaking her out more than anything else had.

"Looks like we're on the same page." She couldn't help but smile at his sweetness. Against her better judgment, she spoke again. "I think I can sleep now. Feel free to stay but be warned you'll be kicked out if your snoring keeps me up." she teased.

Derek chuckled as she settled down, smiling as he realized she didn't notice she was already pulling him closer, not giving him much choice on whether to stay or leave. He pulled her into him, not realizing it was considering cuddling as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Don't be stupid, if anyone's snoring is going to keep the other up it'll be yours. Did you think it was the thunder keeping me up? You were louder than it was when my window was open." Derek replied easily. Them teasing each other came as easily as breathing. It was hard to stop for more than a few minutes.

She hit her fist against his chest, moving back. "Just for that, I plan on hogging the covers." she told him, trying not to laugh, rolling over so they wrapped around her and moving to the furthest side of the bed. Involuntarily, Derek felt disappointed and empty when she left his arms.

He followed, and soon they were practically wrestling under her covers, fighting for the upper hand. When he managed to loosen the blankets from around her enough to pull them, she rolled on top of him and held his arms down, giggling. He grinned up at her. She always looked so proud when she won their fights.

"Enjoying this position a little too much? Can't say I blame you, most girls would kill to be in your place." Derek said cockily, raising his eyebrow at her. She blushed a deep red when she realized she was straddling him. Normally she'd roll off, push him irritably, telling him he was so immature.

"Der-ek!" she squealed, avoiding his eyes. "More like you're enjoying this position too much." she countered.

He smirked. "Sue me, I'm a man, I'm allowed to feel something when there's a hot girl on top of me like this." he accidentally blurted out. It was probably three in the morning. His brain was far from functional. He was tired but still wide awake. He realized his slip when Casey's eyes widened.

"What? Never heard a compliment before?" he added, trying to mask his nerves.

"Not from you. I didn't know you checked…that about me." She nearly said something else but decided he already knew what she meant, no need to face the awkwardness.

"Are you saying that you've never taken in my attractiveness, after all those girls fight over me? Not even all those times you've walked into the bathroom to me with no shirt…" he broke off, grinning as she turned bright red at the last comment. "Don't try to deny it, you think I'm hot too."

She was still blushing, looking away. "Okay, yeah with your shirt off you are plenty attractive but when you're acting this moronic…"

Derek sent her a look after the former comment and his hand went to the hem of his shirt. She looked at him in shock and he simply grinned more mischievously. He pulled it off. It occurred to Casey she was still straddling him. Her heart rate increased at the look of his body. His muscular abs were clenched from the position and it caused her mouth to go dry. It was made worse by Derek noticing.

"See I knew you couldn't resist your hormones." he teased, leaning forward so their faces were close, as he tried to adjust the pillows beneath them. They didn't seem weirded-out by their still intertwined position.

He paused with them that close as he heard her breathing speed up. Casey looked fearfully to his eyes, hers shifting frantically, as his hand slowly reached up and brushed her hair back from her face. He was watching her with some strange fascination, his fingers curling around the back of her neck. His other hand slid down to her waist, weaving under her shirt to her lower back. Casey started shivering again but for a different reason. This was a side she had never seen of him and she had no clue what was happening. Her eyes closed in pleasure as his hand ascended up her back. He stopped in surprise when he reached her shoulder blades. It only just occurred to him she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her shirt was baggy so it was obvious why he hadn't noticed before but now as he looked unashamedly to her chest he saw the firm points that made him excited in more ways than one. She was being completely turned on by what he was doing and he hadn't even done anything big yet.

Casey's eyes began shining, understanding that he realized what she was feeling. He looked to her eyes in concern and curiosity but she suddenly felt angry. It wasn't fair that he could do this to her and she didn't get to turn the tables on him.

"Man my legs are falling asleep." she spontaneously piped up, trying to hide a smirk, as she stretched her legs from their bent position. Derek looked at her in horror as her pelvis rocked with his at her continuous bending and unbending in their entanglement. Deliberately she grinded deeper into his groin area when she realized he knew what she was doing.

"Casey…" he began, his eyes closing as he fought for control of a certain part of his body.

"Can't handle a little competition?" she taunted, moving her hips slowly to exaggerate the effect. She felt his body shuddering with hers and his eyes were glazed with desire. They weren't even contemplating what was going on between them, questioning it, commenting on how it wasn't normal or ethical or sane.

Her hands began tracing patterns on his stomach. She didn't know if it was turning him or her on more but she didn't want to stop.

Derek began fighting back. His hand slid up her stomach under her shirt. Her eyes went round and she looked at him in panic. He let out another cocky smirk as his palm reached her breast. Without thinking, her eyes closed and she let out a low moan. His thumb circled around, touching every part of her soft flesh, and her hands reached out and pulled him closer, wanting more.

His other hand made way to her face, finally grabbing her chin and crushing her lips to his.

An explosion broke out between them. Thoughts had left their mind at the most euphoric feeling either had ever dreamed possible. The anticipating of waiting and wanting it for nearly four years put them over the moon.

Derek sat up further, pulling her legs over his hips so they were completely intertwined. Casey's hand were coiled tightly in his hair, practically uprooting it, as she clutched his face to her. His lips were moving over hers so fast that neither of them could breathe in more than gasps. When he broke away for air, he moved directly to her neck, pushing aside her hair as he kissed her and breathed in that beautiful lavender scent of hers.

She fought with him, pushing him down flat on his back. At first he felt fear tighten his veins, thinking she was angry with him for kissing her this way even though she responded, but instead she put her lips back to his, her tongue wasting no time slipping into his mouth. Derek let out a low moan, causing Casey to smile. It took a moment for him to realize that she hadn't ever heard him approve her movements yet and smiled himself. He had a way to prove it.

Quickly, his hands reached her hips and he pulled her pelvis down to his, letting her feel exactly how attracted he was to everything she was doing to him and everything that was him. She gasped in surprise at feeling the tension there and he grinned at her, pulling her lips back to his.

They made out for quite a while, which involved a lot of tongue and groping, it growing in intensity. At one point Casey called out his name louder than she meant to but Derek simply silenced her with more French-kissing before she could wake the family.

Now they were cuddled on her bed, kissing gently. Derek leisurely let his hand trace her cheek then down her side, sliding around to pull her closer.

"We should sleep. It may be the weekend but if you sleep in too late, they'll send out a SWAT team and I don't think you want the family to find out this way." he said amusedly.

Casey giggled. "No you're right. You're not going back to your room, are you?" she asked, suddenly looking as fearful as she did when the thunder clapped outside only an hour ago.

He shook his head, kissing her once to calm her. "Like I would do that. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'm standing by my word and staying here to protect you. And as much as kissing you is absolutely incredible, I do need sleep." His hand brushed her hair back once more.

She cuddled into him, smiling happily. "You really like kissing me that much?" she asked excitedly. He rolled his eyes. She had no idea of her allure. It was absurd the way she viewed herself. She was always the type to not feel good enough until someone told her so. It was the only thing he really hated about her.

"I thought I already made it clear how attracted I am to you…but if you need an answer, yes I really do. You are truly the best kisser I have ever come across. And trust me, if my rep doesn't stand for itself, I have kissed a hell of a lot of girls Casey McDonald and you are still number one. Granted, it may be influenced by my strong feelings for you." he added thoughtfully.

She kissed him gently, slowly, and it took a whole lot of will power to not pull her back on top of him to continue where they left off. Derek couldn't believe it but her kiss actually had taken his breath away. Derek Venturi did not get his breath taken away from a kiss or even a girl.

"You're so sweet, thank you. You always know just what to say to make me feel better. Well when you want to make me feel better. You also know exactly what I don't need to hear when you're feeling mean." she added, somewhat affectionately.

He chuckled as she rested her head on his chest.

"It's just because I know you so well, Case." he whispered, kissing her forehead, before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

This time, the blankets stayed perfectly neat. Looks like Derek finally found a cure for his restless sleep.


End file.
